ABSTRACT Core C (Chow, Petricoin) Molecular Targets The Molecular Targets Core is a multi-functional core. The Core provides a collection, tracking, storage, and distribution point for biological samples and is a resource and service for carrying out the necessary laboratory analyses proposed in this application. Furthermore, the Molecular Targets Core is an essential component of the Program Project in that it allows the Projects to address Specific Aims in a consistent, reproducible, and cost- effective manner with regards to the identification of molecular markers. The Core will interact in a significant manner with all Projects and the other cores. Additionally, the Core has put into place detailed forms and SOPs, and is an essential resource for development of clinical and murine protocols as well as sample management for a continually growing biospecimen repository. In collaboration with the Biostatistics Core (Core B), Molecular Targets Core will carry-out sample analyses and interact with each Project on the transfer and/or analysis of samples, as well as on the management and interpretation of the results. The Core provides immunohistochemical method development and analysis. The Core also provides Reverse Phase Protein Microarray (RPPA), a multiplexed quantitative measurement of multiple signaling proteins, many of which are phosphoproteins, from biological specimens. RPPA represents a novel means of quantitative measurement of hundreds of proteins from a single specimen.